


oranges

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart





	oranges

Phil sat at his desk, forehead pressed against his workbook. His teachers gruff voice drifted through the room or half asleep teenagers. Phil sighed, waiting for the bell to ring. It should ring any second now.

And it did. The bell rang, and the teachers voice was lost in a wave of chatter from his students. Phil sat up, and started packing his gear. He glanced around the room. A group of girls were perched on their desks at the back of the class. A head of brown hair was resting against the desk, much like Phil was before.

Phil sighed. _Well, better get this over with, Lester._

He shouldered his bag and walked across the room, stopping at the edge of the group. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Then the girls noticed his presence.

"Go away, brace-boy." A girl sneered. Phil blushed and closed his mouth, tongue, unconsciously, running over the braces attached to his teeth.

"Uh," Phil said slowly, uncertainly. "Dan..."

"Fuck. Off." Another girl said, her perfect white teeth glinting in a snarl. "We don't want you here."

Phil tried to ignore them, choosing instead to tap the sleeping boy on the shoulder, shaking him lightly. Dan awoke with a start, jumping slightly. His hair was a mess and his eyes clouded with sleep.

"Wha-?"

"Dan, we've, uh, got to work on that Social Studies project together." Phil explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Dan looked up, dazed and confused for a moment, before his eyes focused and he blinked.

"We do?" Dan raised an eyebrow. Beside him, a girl wound her hands around his forearm, and rested her chin on Dan's shoulder. 

"Go away, Sarah." Dan shrugged her off, turning around so he was facing Phil, his back to the girls, and Sarah pouted, glaring at Phil.

"Uh, yeah," Phil stumbled. "Miss Moran assigned groups yesterday, but you weren't here."

"Right, I had a dentist appointment yesterday," Dan grinned. Phil doubted he had an appointment of any kind, Dan was notorious for skipping class. "Did you do anything on the project last period?"

"Oh, um, no." Phil squeaked, embarrassed. Damn, he should've done some work. _Shit, Phil, why didn't you do any work, now he's going to think you're a lazy arse-_

"That's okay. I wouldn't have done any work, if I were you. Wouldn't be fair, really." Dan smiled, all dimples and white teeth. Phil gulped, and averted his eyes, to stare at one of the many maps of the earth that were plastered to the wall.

Dan watched him for a second or two before coughing. "So, Phil- wait, it is Phil, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm Phil."

"Okay, good. Can we meet up at lunch tomorrow? We've got Social Studies last again, and we've got study fourth, so..."

"I can't. I've got to go to English and finish my essay at lunch."

"Didn't do it in class?" Dan teased. "How naughty."

Phil felt heat rise to his cheeks, he ducked his head quickly. "Yeah, well, I was distracted."

"By what?" Dan asked.

"I had a headache." _That's a lie, I was actually distracted by your gorgeous face._ Phil didn't dare say that out loud, though. He wasn't that insane.

"Ah." Dan said and he turned away, whispered a few words to Sarah- who looked rather disappointed and angry- before grabbed his bag off the ground. He turned back to Phil, and stood. Phil walked a few steps back to give him room, and accidentally bumped into someone else's desk.

There was a cry of protest, and Phil spun around, apology hanging on his tongue but he froze. Hamish glared up at him, a sneer twisting his already unattractive features.

"Watch it, faggot."

Phil nodded and croaked a _sorry_.

Dan grabbed Phil's arm, hand curling around the crook of his elbow and dragged Phil away.

"Ignore Hamish. He's a dick." Dan said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I though he was your friend." He'd seen Dan hanging out with Hamish and his cronies at lunch a few times.

Dan shrugged. "He might be my friend, but that doesn't mean he isn't an dick. Yeah, I don't like him very much. Can you tell?" Dan asked, looking at Phil innocently. They were in the hall now, it was nearly empty, just a few students by their lockers, grabbing their belongings. Dan kept hold of Phil's arm, leading the way down the corridor.

"Oh... I didn't really think you could be friends with someone you didn't like."

"We're not really friends, really, more like acquaintances. We're only 'friends' because of a mutual friend, that's all." Dan waved his hand. "Ah, you know, we've all got that one friend who we really aren't friends with." "I don't." Phil admitted lamely.

Dan looked at him, eyes curious. "Do you have any friends?"

Phil stopped, his fast walk faltering for a second. "Uh, no, no I don't."

Dan eyed him up and down slowly. "Don't see why not. You seem like a pretty nice guy."

"Nice guys don't tend to be popular."

"That, unfortunately, is true."

Phil didn't reply. Dan's hand against his arm felt like fire, burning through his school jumper and thin shirt, scorching his skin. A part of him wanted Dan to let go, to stop touching him, but another part wished Dan wouldn't let go.

Stupid, _stupid_ crush.

"You busy after school?" Dan asked, voice breaking through Phil's scrambled thoughts. He shook his head.

"Do you want to come to my place? 

Phil hesitated. "Uh..."

"Hey, you don't have to, I was just, uh, I don't know. I thought it'd be nice to have a friend 'round. Gets really boring. I mean, I've got an older sister and a younger brother, but yeah, they don't like so, so um..."

"Oh... Am I your friend, then?" Phil asked. 

Dan smiled, glancing at Phil, almost shyly. "If you want to be..."

"I think I'd like that."

Dan's grin is beautiful, Phil doesn't want to look away. 

 

Dan's house was only a few blocks away from school. They walked quickly, almost silently, sharing a few comments here and there. It should have been awkward, but somehow, it wasn't. It was comfortable and nice. Dan opened the door- it was unlocked- and dumped his bag down beside a coat rack. He gestured for Phil to do the same. Phil watched Dan walk into the kitchen, as he toed his shoes off, setting them carefully beside his bag. He closed the door and followed Dan, his socks slipping over the smooth floor.

Dan his head was stuck in the fridge, and he was digging around for something, while mumbling to himself.

"I'm hungry." Dan said. He straightened, a few oranges in his hands. He kicked the fridge door shut with his foot, and dropped the oranges onto a counter. He searched for a knife and cut the oranges into segments. Phil watched, leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

"D'you want one?" Dan asked, holding a slice of orange out to Phil.

He shook his head. "Can't." He bared his teeth, pointing to his braces. "Not with these things on, anyway."

Dan shrugged. "Okay, do you want anything else? We've got apples?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Phil said quietly, shifting awkwardly. He felt out of place in here; everything was so clean and expensive.

"Suit yourself. But if you want anything, just ask."

"Ugh, will you two shut up? I'm trying to watch TV." A voice shouted from the lounge. Dan mimicked her in a high-pitched voice. She glared over her shoulder. "Bugger off to your room, Howell. And take your dumb friend with you."

"Fuck up, Cat." Dan scowled, and Phil watched him as he shoved a slice of orange into his mouth, the bright skin of the fruit showing through his parted lips. Dan winked at Phil and crept forward, through the doorway from the kitchen to the lounge. Dan hunched over.

Cat shrieked and swatted her hands at Dan. "Oh, just fuck off!" She shouted angrily. Dan laughed, muffled by the orange in his mouth. He danced away from Cat's reach, grinning. When his sister tried to lunge for him, he raced around the couch, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him along, as Dan dashed up the stairs towards his room. Phil followed willingly, staring at their tangled hands. He smiled, a swarm of lovely butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

 

They were both sat on Dan's bed, their books, papers, a bowl of orange peels and two empty cans of soda surrounding them. Phil flicked through a book, glancing at the various maps and pictures, not even bothering to read the words. He couldn't really concentrate. Not with Dan, Phil's first and only crush (Phil had first seen Dan in year 2 and he'd been smitten with him for ten whole years), sitting a foot away.

"Would you be terribly offended if I kissed you?" Dan's voice was casual, and light, as though asking about something mundane, like the weather or the stock market, not- not _this_.

"What-?" Phil's head jerked up. Dan was watching him, sitting on the bed across from Phil, legs folded, elbows resting against his knees. He was biting his pen, looking at Phil from beneath his fringe and eyelashes.

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Oh, for goodness sake," Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes. He took the pen from his mouth, tangling it between his slim fingers and shifted, palms flat on the bed as he rose on his knees, leaning over the space between them.

Phil couldn't move. Dan's nose touched Phil's. Dan stared into his eyes for a while, searching for something, then he closed his eyes and tilted his head, pressing his lips to Phil's.

Phil's heart was beating loudly and he closed his eyes, leaning into the sweet pressure against his lips. Dan's hand curled up Phil's neck, fingers running through his hair. Dan nipped at Phil's bottom lip playfully, before swiping his tongue across his lip. Phil's lips parted and Dan deepened the kiss, gently exploring. Phil could tell that Dan was smiling.

Dan pulled away, tilting his forehead against Phil's. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide and beautiful. Phil stared back, his lips tingling deliciously.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." Dan smiled.

"You taste like oranges," Phil mumbled. Dan laughed, smoothing a finger down Phil's cheek as he leaned forward to kiss him again.


End file.
